Illusions of Dominance
by Dorobo Neko
Summary: Hibari needs to stay away from him, almost as urgently as he needs to go back.   Hardcore 6918.


Note: Nosebleed warning applies~

* * *

Hibari walked briskly, ignoring everyone in the room. The party was a casual affair, Vongola family members and various herbivores crowding around uselessly. Sawada was throwing a small gathering in celebration for their latest victory, despite how badly some of the guardians had performed in his eyes. Childish decorations, including paper chains, fairy lights and terrible posters drawn by the thunder guardian, distracted from the night sky. The prefect had pretended to tolerate their comments while he waited.

Hibari Kyoya did not wait well. Every pore on his skin seemed to tingle with anticipation, as if preparing for a battle, only magnified hundreds of times. The feeling was inexcusable, and he had no reason to comply with that man's wishes anyway. The decision was simple; he crossed the room and approached Mukuro Rokudo directly.

"Oh my, fancy meeting you here. It's been _ages_, hasn't it?" The illusionist laughed softly, ignoring the deepening scowl on Hibari's face.

"I think it has been long enough," he spoke tersely.

Mukuro 'tsk-tsk'd' lightly, chiding the older boy, before drawing him in closer. "Unless you wish to arouse suspicion about us, I suggest keeping your distance. Why not savour the wait, and rondez vous later?" he whispered softly.

He enjoyed baiting Hibari like this- the cloud's lack of patience was only rivalled by his lust. He'd kept him waiting for over an hour already, and was wondering how long it would take for him to break.

"I refuse to play games." He glowered as hard as he could, waves of frustration visible around him. Had Tsuna or any of the others been nearby, they might have been concerned or curious over what they were talking about. Fortunately, no one approached either of those men willingly, and they had the doorway to themselves.

"Isn't that why you're here though?" Mukuro looked down at him with wide eyes.

"Enough." Hibari grabbed his jacket tightly, ready to force him through the door if necessary. Mukuro made no resistance, smiling widely as he was thrown roughly into the spare room.

He'd won the first round, it seemed.

Hibari seemed to glare even deeper than usual, all of his senses buzzing. Mukuro merely stretched out on the double bed lazily- the only furniture in the entire room. Hibari felt powerless, knowing and hating how he needed to come to someone else for gratification. Relying on someone else; such parasitic behaviour was not becoming for the Disciplinary Committee Head.

But anything else was unthinkable. Shutting the door quickly, barely aware as Mukuro used his illusions to sound-proof the room in some unknown way, he pulled off his vest. Shirt half unbuttoned, he threw himself on top of the bed, savagely pulling at Mukuro's clothes.

For all of his cool words, Mukuro could barely contain his pleasure when they finally touched, eyes shining with delight. Hibari's warm, feverish body began to wrap itself around him, moving quickly as they kissed and embraced. Mukuro's own skin was cool and still, each movement made deliberately, the wait between his actions maddening.

At first their mouths met briefly, lightly. But in no time at all their tongues were moving deeper and deeper, long passionate kisses filling the silence. Even as their tongues danced, Hibari's hands moved lower and lower, sliding across the base of his spine. With a flourish, Mukuro's studded belt was thrown across the room, without his knowledge until the deed was done.

"Well played, little cloud," the pineapple-haired male broke away for a moment, a mischievous look in his eyes. Flipping his partner over, he landed heavily on top of Hibari, their positions reversed. Hibari's fury was instant- the bottom of the bed was for fools and weaklings only. Mukuro laughed softly at the reaction he got, as violent hands gripped the base of his neck. Expecting asphyxiation- a favourite of his for some time- Hibari delivered well, trying to subdue his rival.

His vision flickered, gasping breaths haltingly brief, as his excitement rose and pressed below him tightly. Gasping for air, he pressed his fingers under the prefect's shirt, clawing his back for the sheer thrill. Hibari lost himself for a moment, his grip slack, giving the illusionist time to remove his shirt. Hibari resisted as his pants were slowly slid down, breaking their mouths free yet again.

"I'll bite you to death if you dare," he threatened.

"Not if I do first," Mukuro promised, mouth landing on his plaything's neck. Clamping down tightly, he felt Hibari squirm in equal parts pleasure and pain, savouring the lick of blood the movement spilt.

It wasn't long before his retaliation, as Hibari's flames were briefly ignited. The box hanging on the seam of his pants, which were now lowered halfway down his thighs, ignited for a brief moment, as his Alaude's Handcuffs burst into existence. Mukuro was still over him, mouth between his shoulder and neck, hands around his waist line, when the restraints pulled him away. The cloud was held in place, floating inches above the bed, as Hibari breathed in deeply. Now the male was restrained by the wrists, ankles and neck by his too-tight handcuffs.

His mouth felt damp and warm, but it was hardly enough. He pulled Mukuro down, pushing him onto his back. Resting a hand along Mukuro's cool flat chest, Hibari grabbed at his head, pulling his hair down. The annoying spiky style was replaced; as Mukuro's long raven-blue hair fell down around his neck, the way he preferred it.

Smirking at the larger boy as he saw his annoyance, he bent over and finally began to satisfy his urge. Mukuro's pants were torn apart in his frenzy, his throbbing manhood revealed. The cloud guardian lowered his tongue, teasing him for just a moment with the tip, before taking him at full force. Mukuro groaned with pleasure; body unable to resist as wracks of pleasure shivered down his back.

Hibari began to press harder, as the pressure around his groin and thighs increased. He began to rock back and forth slightly, in time to the rhythm they made. Hibari forced even deeper, his whole being engaged in the duty. Just when he thought he couldn't last any longer, finally close to fulfilment, he was thrown away.

Mukuro's arms were free, mist flames dancing lightly along bare skin. Smirking, he pushed his other back onto the squeaking bed, face first. Fuming, so close to done, Hibari fought back.

"You're nothing but jailbait. Get down _now_," he uttered between gasping breaths. Mukuro ignored his concerns, rising up on his knees. Forcing Hibari over, he gave his ass a nice, hard, smack.

Hibari's rage was almost penetrable; it was so much fun to watch, Mukuro decided. The word 'penetrable' rang nicely on his tongue, as he pulled himself out properly. No matter how finished Hibari was, he could always go on for more; his hunger would never be satisfied. Thrusting himself into Hibari without lubricant, his yells of delight bounced across the room. His receiver was silent, teeth gritted against the sensation, despite the blood trickling down the inside curve of his thigh.

Mukuro was overcome with the urge to dominate, to control and defeat this boy. Nothing else seemed to matter; if he couldn't make one boy whimper and admit defeat, nothing seemed real. He thrust harder and deeper; wincing at the sensation, but still the boy was resolute. He could see waves of pain and feeling crashing over his features, despite his mask, but Mukuro hadn't broken him completely. His will was strong, lust and anger still intact, refusing to admit defeat.

Mukuro felt himself lose control, as he began to penetrate harder and faster, until the copper smell of blood mingled with the bleach-like smell their reside had already left behind. Mist flames began to shoot across his body, as the grip on his powers ran rampant.

The animalistic urge to control and force, to _dominate_ another completely- wasn't that all an illusionist was, at heart? To envelope someone until they lost all control, and could no longer think or breathe without your approval- that was the instinctual need that had driven him all these years. To completely dominate everyone who stood before him- this boy would be no exception.

Hibari felt his body try to throw up, but forced it down. His thighs, back and groin were a screaming sea of fire, convulsions and spasms wracking violently across his skin. His backside was now almost numb, as if removed from the spectacle. Still Mukuro rode him, forcing ever lower and deeper, until he could feel nothing at all. Sweat glistened off his forehead, until he was sure he would pass out from the pain. But still, Hibari could not make a sound.

He was only dimly aware of the cart wheeling fireworks around them, or the plumes of steam that burst through the floorboards. Mukuro's grip on reality had come to a close, just as he entered his climax. The illusions spun around the two of them, soaking them with salted beach waves and showering them with golden sunlight. Mukuro felt himself free falling through the air, wind whipping his hair around wildly as they plunged through a cloud. Beads of moisture clung to their skin as a result, even as he braced his hands around Hibari's knees, pulling him open wider.

Hibari felt his legs moving of their own accord, half dizzy with the effort it took to stay conscious. The smell of blood overpowered everything, as Mukuro brutally stabbed him one last time. For a brief moment, time was still. Cherry blossom petals danced across the breeze, causing his stomach to swing around with nausea, even as he felt the man come behind him. It was boiling hot, the only thing he could feel, entering him and eating away at his insides.

Mukuro felt his heart race as finally his young partner screamed in agony. Hibari yelled until his throat was hoarse, screaming in delight and pain for long minutes. Then, they were back.

Mukuro rolled over, lying beside the cloud guardian on the mattress. The smell of blood, sweat and semen mingled, the sheet ruined beyond repair. All was still and quiet, the room dark and muffled. The excitement was over for now, but his heart seemed to beat and flutter faster then ever before. Hibari realised he was weeping openly, and for once had no energy to stop. He laid there for a while, unable to do anything but look up. He had lost, and succumbed for the night. As it always was with him.

"So," Mukuro propped himself up on one elbow, turning to gaze down at him. Hibari noticed that his hair was back in that bothersome spiky ponytail, his jacket and skin-tight jeans suddenly intact. Even those high boots were back on, the ones he knew he should hate. If he had the strength to look down, he would have seen the policemen's outfit, complete with handcuffs, stretched against his chest.

It didn't surprise him at all that they were now in a royal four-poster-bed, or that the moonlight was suddenly twice as bright. His joints ached dully, as if it had all happened to someone else. Knowing what was about to come next, he tensed, ready to pounce up once more.

"Ready for round two?"

* * *

A/N: Written for a friend who should probably remain nameless; it's the first time I've ever dabbled in smut. Please let me know how I did, reviews and criticism are all welcome~


End file.
